


Silver and Gold

by Mindcrank



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, i still think its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindcrank/pseuds/Mindcrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wants to confess her feeling to Blake but has difficulties doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

"Ugh." Yang groaned, stretching as she walked down the expansive hall with her fellow teammates. "Was it me or was Professor Port especially long winded today? "

Ruby yawned and rubbed away some of the tiredness stuck in her eyes,"I usually don't fall asleep until at least halfway through, but I passed out like right away."

"Well you didn't miss much." Weiss added. "All he did was share yet another dry, over exaggerated story. I honestly wouldn't mind so much if we had time for the actual lecture."

"Sometimes I wonder just how much of it he thinks we believe." Blake mused aloud.

"Ha! That is a pretty good question!" Yang cheered.

Ruby beamed pumping her fist into the air, "At least now we're done for the week! I cant wait to relax!"

"After you finish your studying I hope." Weiss said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, of course Weiss, after that." Ruby sighed and she slouched as though defeated.

"Speaking of studying Weiss," Yang grinned mischievously, "I believe we," Yang paused winking, "have to get to the library." she finished with another wink.

"What are y-" Weiss started before the realization dawned on her, "Oh, right, the library. To study the one thing. THat we talked about." She nervously fumbled the words.

"Oh Y'know Blake I believe Ruby had something she wanted to tell you." Yang smirked while clicking her tongue twice and throwing up double finger guns. "See Ya!" Yang almost shouted as she grabbed Weiss by her coat and dissapeared in a small puff of smoke,

"Well that was certainly odd." Blake noted, Both her and Ruby now halted by the strange event, staring at where their teammates were.

"Heh, yeah. Wonder what that was all about, I thought they were on top of their classwork and such." Ruby puzzled nervously, scratching her head and furrowing her brow.

"We can ask them about it later, I for one would like to change out of this uniform." Blake continued down the hallway towards the dormitory, Ruby followed behind. The two walked in silence for a short time before Blake spoke up, "So what did you want to tell me?" 

"Oh well, uh, you see, the thing is" Ruby stammered as her face flushed red. "Hey you know what I think I hear Yang calling me so she probably wants me to help her with something and I should go so I'll see you later bye!" Ruby disappeared rose petals falling where she stood, leaving Blake as confused as she was suddenly alone.

-_-_-_-_-_-

The Library was about as busy it gets barring an impeding important test. Students were getting a jump on the studies assigned for the weekend. Ruby frowned, leaning back in her chair at a table tucked away in a corner. She had a perfect opportunity to tell Blake how she felt, about the crush that had been growing ever more severe to the point it was almost unbearable- and she panicked. Ruby ran through the various combat scenarios she's been through wondering why a simple conversation caused far more dread than any Grimm she had faced.

"Hey Little sis, how'd it go?" Yang smirked, suddenly appearing in Ruby's upside down view.

"Gah!" Ruby jumped, losing her balance and wildly flailing her arms, barely catching herself.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby!" Yang answered.

"Weiss!" Weiss said pointing at herself with both thumbs. "What?" She answered her friends questioning gazes with a shrug.

"I told you guys I wanted you too be there for moral support!" Ruby whined. "Why did you leave?"

"Well Me and Weiss-" Yang started.

"Weiss and I" Weiss interrupted.

"Me and Weiss" Yang emphasized causing Weiss to harumph, "Thought you could use a little push because you have been saying that over a week now."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Really? Both of you?"

Weiss opened her mouth only to be cut off by Yang, "Well I may have done some convincing but this was for your own good sis!"

Weiss scoffed, "I take it you almost immediately bolted." Ruby's whining sobs provided her answer.

"Weiss!" Yang scolded, her face contorting into a slight scowl.

Weiss took a deep breath to regain her composure and sat on a Chair next to Ruby, “I’m sorry Ruby, its just that you asked us for advice and for our help almost a month ago and you still haven't been able to tell Blake or even really face her.” Weiss placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder to comfort her.

“Its just that she's so... wow! And I’m pretty awesome but she’s like way more awesome and I don’t know what if she Hates me for it? I don’t want to lose her as a friend I don’t think I can stand that.” Ruby rambled nervously making a few motions with her hands.

“I’ve seen you fight a dozen Ursine without hesitation Ruby.” Weiss commented.

“Ugh, I’d rather fight those again than Blake.” Ruby Groaned, “Is that an option? Can I do that? Like, y’know instead of telling Blake I like her, like, like like her. Though you guys already know that I suppose.”

“Look Ruby, You can either continue to avoid being alone with Blake or talking to her ever-” Yang paused

“Well that's a pretty bad option.” Ruby mumbled

“Or,” Yang grabbed a chair and spun it around to sit in it backwards facing her sister, You can talk to her. Maybe she’ll say no, but I honestly can't imagine Blake hating you.” She encouraged.

Ruby bolted upright, knocking away her chair. “You know what you’re right! I’m gonna go tell her that's she’s super great and we should go out sometime to get coffee or something!” Ruby pointed at both Weiss and Yang with one hand each, “Thanks for the pep talk, I’m going to talk to Blake!”

-_-_-_-_-_-

Ruby stared at the door to her dorm room, took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, “You can do this Ruby, she’s your friend and it’ll be fine.” Taking another deep breath she put her hand on the door handle, turned it gently and slowly pushed the Door open. The room appeared to be empty and Ruby took a step inside. “Blake?” Ruby asked.

“Oh hey Ruby.” Blake Answered from behind.

Ruby jumped and spun around. “Ack!” Blake had changed out of her school outfit and apparently had just gotten a coffee from the school cafe. “Oh heyyy Blake I was just looking for you.”

“Did you... want to talk about whatever it was?” Blake took a sip from her beverage. Ruby could swear Blake cracked the smallest smile as she did so.

Ruby took in a long shuddering breath, “I’ve been sorta avoiding recently because I had a crush on you and its gotten really bad and I really really like you and think it’d super swell if we could get together sometime for like a coffee or something but I also don't wanna stop being friends and I was afraid this would make things weird and I don’t want things to be wierd and-”

Blake placed her hand on Ruby’s cheek, gently cupping her Chin with her palm. “Calm Down Ruby, I already know.” She giggled.

“Wh-What? You knew? Did Yang tell you?” Ruby stepped back further into the room, Blake’s hand falling from her face.

“You’ve never been good at hiding what you care about.” Blake smiled. “That's one of the things I like about you.”

“Wait you mean you...” Blake intertwined her hands with Ruby’s as she softly gasped. Ruby looked up directly at Blake and their eyes met with the other- Gold reflecting Silver and Silver reflecting Gold. All of Remnant stopped in that moment and it was in that moment their lips touched. Blake could smell the faint scent of roses Ruby always seemed to have stronger than even but not overwhelming. Ruby’s heart simultaneously exploded and melted as she felt Blake’s lips, softer than she imagined, press against hers as they stood in front of the doorway.

After several moments, Blake pulled gently away from Ruby, “Of course.”


End file.
